Citizen Jessica
"Citizen Jessica" is the fourth episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on November 1, 2016. Synopsis Cattleman's becomes an official polling place for the . Emery openly supports for president, despite Evan insisting that Dole has no chance of winning. Jessica learns that her commission from selling a huge house will put her and Louis into a higher tax bracket, so she backs a strong anti-tax proposal that is on the ballot. It is further revealed that Jessica simply renews her resident alien (green card) status over and over, and has never become a permanent U.S. citizen. Elsewhere, Eddie laments the of and opposes the accusations that was involved. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey (absent; credit only) Recurring Cast *Noel Gugliemi as Hector Martinez (credited as Noel G.) *Jillian Armenante as Nancy *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Nick Gore as Ned *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Dash Williams as Brian Pew Guest Cast *Paul Mabon as I.N.S. Officer *Dieterich Gray as Customer *Christopher Kriesa as Jack Clovis *Armando Molina as Raul Ruiz *Daniel E. Mora as Eduardo *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Mey-Mey *Ken Marino as Gus Trivia *At the start of the series, Eddie did not know any Mandarin. However, by this episode, he knows the language well enough to be able to understand Grandma Huang perfectly. *Hector mentions that he is into street racing and owns a modified Honda Civic. This is most likely a reference to his actor Noel Gugliemi's role in , where he played a character also named Hector who was also into street racing and owned a modified Honda Civic. *Louis tells Jessica that as a citizen, she would be able to go on game shows, and at the end of the episode, Jessica states that with her citizenship, she would be on someday. She would eventually go on to be on Wheel of Fortune in the episode "B as in Best Friends". *California Proposition 187 was passed by 58.93% in reality. *Hector claims the cheat code to reaching in the is 007-373-596, but he was one 3 short at the end; the real cheat code is 007-373-5963. Quotes and . Jessica: Well, at least we're getting paid for this. Louis: Only in civic pride. I volunteered. Jessica: Divorce.}} is !}} ! Biggie didn't do it! This is just a big distraction so we don't ask how his killer obtained a Glock anyways. We need better gun control. Which is why everyone should "Rock The Vote" for Clinton. Emery: I like Bob Dole. He seems like a nice, old man. Evan: He has a zero chance to win. Emery: Evan, I had no idea you were a Democrat. Evan: I belong to no party. I believe in numbers. And the electoral math doesn't work out for Dole. Emery: Then I guess I just have to work harder spreading the Dole message. Jessica: Is Bob Dole the one that keeps falling off stages? Emery: Yeah.}} sells albums. Biggie needed Pac to get paid. Two... loves Biggie too much to let him do something stupid like this. Three... Biggie travels by train. So you mean to tell me that Biggie traveled from New York to Las Vegas, saw the sunrise over the Grand Canyon, and he still had enough anger inside him to shoot Tupac? Biggie's innocent. Trent: Okay. If Biggie didn't do it, then who did?}} . His killer is obviously ! Trent: Shh! Don't say his name, fool! He's like a hip-hop Candyman! Dave: Shh! Don't say "Candyman." Walter: Man, screw Tupac. Tupac wasn't really a thug! He went to a fancy performing-arts school. He studied acting and ballet. He was in "The Nutcracker" and played the damn Mouse King. "Thug life"? Try "hug life." Eddie: That's immaterial, homey. Brian: Walter, stick to the question at hand. Who do you think killed him? Walter: . Trent: That's stupid! This has written all over it. Eddie: For real?! Trent: I just read in Source magazine that Tony Danza used to write to 'Pac when he was in prison. Eddie: So? They're pen pals. It's super-weird but not a big deal. Brian: Yeah, but here's the thing about Tony Danza... He doesn't like it when other people succeed. Brian: Tony Danza is the first person to lift someone up! His letters were the only thing keeping 'Pac alive! Dave: I have a question... Who's Tupac, again? Brian: I bet and teamed up. Eddie: Naw, man! It was... Trent: No, I know who did it! Brian: It's my turn to talk, tricks! Eddie: No, I think it's your turn to shut up! Brian: Your mom didn't tell me to shut up when I took her to dinner and a movie.}} "? Eddie: What I'm saying is that none of us are right about who killed Tupac... Because Tupac is still alive.}} in . 007-37-3596.}} one day.}} Gallery Precinct 42.jpg Hector's Honda Civic.png Hector's Civic.png MUGEN NEUSPEED MOMO.png Vote YES on Prop 187.png U.S. Citizenship & Immigration Services.png Dave, Walter, Trent & Brian (3x4).jpg Tupac.png Gus & Mey-Mey (Election Night '96).png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3